


Come With Me Now - Sam's Version

by MeteoraAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Missing, F/M, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Sam, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraAngel/pseuds/MeteoraAngel
Summary: One shot reader insert“You sure this is what you want?” Sam’s voice was deeper, rougher than you had ever heard it; practically dripping with lust as he spoke. The sound of it sent a shiver down your spine.“God, yes.” You breathed before pushing him back against the couch and tugging his shirt free from where the bottom was tucked into his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my stores from tumblr. Also edited for posting on here.  
> Like Dean's version this one was also loosely inspired by Come With Me Now by Congos.

Dean was missing; you had been trying to help Sam find him but it was two weeks since he had disappeared and at this point there were no leads. After an exhausting day of chasing your tails Sam agreed to go back to your place for a much needed beer. 

It didn’t take long for the two of you to switch from beer to whiskey, and for the topic of discussion to change from possible leads to just talking about Dean. 

You were sitting side by side, enjoying the comfort of a good drink and your oversized couch, and after a few glasses you could see the mask Sam had been keeping start dissolving under the effect of the alcohol. His expression becoming more sullen as time ticked by. 

You bit your lip as you stared into his face. You desperately wanted to do something to distract him, even if it was just temporary. Before you realized what you were doing you leaned in and your lips were on his. 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before slipping closed. You brought a hand up to rest on his chest and before you knew what was happening Sam’s hand were on either side of your face and he was kissing you back.

You bit his lower lip and that was all it took; Sam’s hands were all over you now, pulling you onto his lap so that you were straddling him as they ran up over your shoulders and down your back.

You tangled your hands in his hair as the two of you kissed passionately, his tongue dominating yours and moving to explore your mouth. It made you dizzy, not sure if it was the whiskey or him causing it but you reveled in the sensation of lightheadedness. 

Feeling bold you started to grind down onto Sam’s lap, and in return for your movements you received a growl from Sam as he began to grind back. He moved his hands under the back of your shirt and slid them up, pulling the garment along as he made to remove your bra.

His hands found their target and made quick work of the hooks. Then he pulled you away from him causing you to whimper as he tore your shirt up over your head, taking your bra with it as he threw the article across the room. 

You shivered as the air hit you skin; you were warm from the whiskey and there was a slight breeze from the overhead fan that gave you goosebumps and made your nipples hard. 

Sam eyed you up and down with a smirk before taking one of the hardened peaks into his mouth and toying with it, using his tongue and teeth skillfully. You let out a gasp followed by a moan as one of his hands began to tease your other nipple at the same time as his mouth.

You were squirming on top of Sam for a while, one hand on his shoulder while the other tangled in his hair, before he pulled away and began to ravish your neck with small kisses and nips. Every time he did something that made you twitch or tingle you would pull his hair a little harder; causing him to gasp or make small grunts and nibble at your skin a little harder. By the time he reached your ear the both of you were breathing heavily; you were soaking through your panties and he was so hard beneath you that you thought he might rip through his jeans. 

“You sure this is what you want?” Sam’s voice was deeper, rougher than you had ever heard it; practically dripping with lust as he spoke. The sound of it sent a shiver down your spine.

“God, yes.” You breathed before pushing him back against the couch and tugging his shirt free from where the bottom was tucked into his pants. 

Sam laughed and helped you remove the article of clothing, throwing it aside before he locked eyes with you again. Those beautiful multicolored eyes that couldn’t decide if they were blue, green or brown were darker and full of passion as he wrapped his arms around you again. Crashing his lips against yours he lifted you as he stood, not all the way, just enough to flip you onto on the couch with him still between your legs.

You cried out at the sudden movement and he bit your lower lip before his tongue delved back in after yours. You had your arms around his neck as he pulled away just enough to unbutton and unzip your pants. 

Sam broke the kiss causing you to whimper in protest yet again and he pulled both your pants and panties off in one quick motion. You were lying there, completely naked and completely soaked before him now. He looked you up and down with a wicked smirk on his lips and palmed himself through is jeans before setting about removing them along with his boxers.

You bit your lip as you watched him staring at you, biting harder to stifle a moan when you watch him touch himself through his jeans. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Sam said, licking his lips as he finished removing his cloths and climbed back over top of you on the couch. 

You would have blushed if your face wasn’t already red. “You’re one to talk.” You said with a smile, causing him to laugh before he kissed you again. 

Sam shifted so his weight was being held up on one arm while the other moved to stroke between your legs. His hand snaked down the side of your body causing you to shiver as his rough fingertips ran over your skin. A moment later they found their target between your legs and you gasped as his fingertips glided down and over your swollen clit and through your wet folds. 

You moaned into Sam’s mouth and arched your body against his at the first stroke of his fingers. Sam smirked against your lips and before you could think about what he was doing he had already slid a long, thick finger inside you. 

You gasped again and arched your back at the sensation. Sam chuckled and began to move the finger in and out slowly. He teased you for a moment before adding another; causing you to moan and buck your hips against his hand. “You’re so wet.” He whispered into your ear before sucking on the lobe lightly.

Sam continued to work you with his hand for a few moments, his thumb rubbing your clit quickly as he nibbled on your neck. Right when you felt like you were close he pulled his hand away and lifted himself up to look into your eyes. 

You were gasping, eyes pleading for him to do more. He grinned and positioned himself at your entrance then, lifting your legs so that they were wrapped around his hips before he moved. You looked up, locking eyes with him and that was when he slammed into you. Causing you to moan loudly and arched your back, nails digging into his shoulders and the hand he had on your hip tightened as he fully entered you with a grunt of his own.

Sam wasted no time and pulled out to the tip before slamming back in. He moved at a fast, hard pace that had you pressed into the couch and screaming his name within seconds. 

You wanted desperately to close your eyes and get lost in what was happening, but Sam kept his firmly locked with yours and you couldn’t help but stare back. 

The whole situation was intense, and within minutes you felt your walls begin to tighten and convulse as your orgasm slammed into you out of nowhere. Your eyes closed out of instinct as the first waves of pleasure washed over you and Sam lost control then; between the way your walls were gripping him and the look on your face he couldn’t hold back.  
He came with you, moaning and biting his lip as he continued to watch the expression on your face shift throughout your orgasm.

Sam collapsed on top of you, a moment later. The both of you just laid there for a long time, your walls still having little aftershocks from the intensity of your orgasm, and both of your brain’s pleasantly foggy from the event that had just taken place. 

Sam sat up once the both of you were breathing normally again, and his eyes were back to being that lighter mix of colors you were used to seeing. 

You smiled up at him from where you lay on the couch, still not moving. “You wanna take a shower and go for round two?” Your smile shifted to more of a smirk, hoping he would be up for the continued distraction for the evening. 

He smiled right back and you swear you saw the color of his eyes darken as he spoke. “Sure.” Was all he said as he offered you a hand up and the two of you headed for your bathroom. This was going to be a long night and it certainly wasn’t going to end at round two by any means.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
